1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a goods display method, a goods display rack and a goods display cart therefor to be used in a supermarket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art goods display rack used in a supermarket will be described with reference to FIGS. 26 to 28. Reference letter "a" designates a goods display rack. A plurality of the goods display racks a are jointed in line together to form an elongate display space.
Reference letter "b" designates a pole of each goods display rack a, "c" designates a leg portion of the pole b, "d" designates upper and lower multi-stage shelf plates supported by upper and lower multi-stage arms fitted detachably to the pole b, "e" designates a lowermost base plate supported by the leg portion c of the pole b, "f" designates a pole cap fitted to the upper end of the pole b, "g" designates a back plate for closing a back side of the goods display rack a, "h" designates a price label rail for fitting price labels showing goods names, prices, etc. provided to a front end face of each shelf plate d and the base plate e, "i" designates a front end plate fitted to a front end of the leg portion c, "j.sub.1 " designates goods placed on each shelf plate d and "j.sub.2 " designates goods placed on the base plate e.
On each shelf plate d, the goods j .sub.1 are displayed from a front side toward a rear side in the depthwise direction, and on the base plate e, the goods j.sub.2 are displayed from a front side toward a rear side in the depthwise direction. When the goods on the front side are sold out and a blank space occurs there, the goods on the rear side are moved to the front side to fill the blank space and new goods are supplemented on the rear side.
The goods supplementing work on each shelf plate d will be described further. As shown in FIGS. 28(a) and (b), when the goods j.sub.1 on the front side are sold out and a blank space occurs there, the goods j.sub.1 on the rear side are moved to the front side to fill the blank space and new goods j.sub.1 are supplemented on the rear side. This work is done by a worker who is standing in a natural posture.
The goods supplementing work on the base plate e will be described further with reference to FIG. 28. When the goods j.sub.2 on the front side are sold out and a blank space occurs on the front side of the base plate e [FIG. 28(a)], then the goods j.sub.2 remaining on the rear side are once taken out of the base plate e [FIG. 28(b)], new goods j.sub.2 are supplemented onto a blank space on the rear side of the shelf [FIG. 28(c)], and then the goods j.sub.2 once placed outside of the base plate e are returned onto the front side of the base plate e [FIG. 28(d)]. This work is done by a worker who is bending forward or kneeling down in a rigid posture.
The goods supplementing work on each shelf plate d and the base plate e is done very often in daily work.
The shelf plate d is provided at a relatively high position and when the goods j.sub.1 are to be supplemented on the shelf plate d, the worker may do the goods supplementing work efficiently in a natural standing posture without the need to assume a rigid posture. But the base plate e is at a low position of 11 to 20 cm up from the floor surface, and moreover there is the shelf plate d immediately above the base plate e, hence the worker is forced to assume such a rigid posture as bending forward or kneeling down.
For this reason, as to the base plate e, not complying with an ironbound rule of goods supplementing work, that is: "Move the remaining goods forward and supplement new goods backward!", the worker is easily inclined to supplement new goods j.sub.2 to the front side of the base plate e while the goods j.sub.2 remain on the rear side of the shelf, with the that the goods j.sub.2 are kept remaining on the rear side for a long time. This has been long pointed out as occurring fatally in the display and supplement of goods on the base portion of the lowermost stage.
Also, as to the base portion of the goods display rack in a supermarket, there has been a recent tendency of the mode of display changing from that in which a large number of the same articles are directly placed and displayed on the base plate e, to that in which a large number of the same articles as packed in a package, are displayed on the base plate e. Thus the weight handled at one time is increased with the result that the work efficiency is lowered as a larger part of the workers in the supermarket are part time women.